Tout ça pour un pari
by lajijirouette
Summary: Les serpentards s'ennuient alors ils descident de faire un pari. Blaise va devoir réussir à coucher avec son pire ennemi, Ron Weasley, en l'espace d'un mois. Blaise pense que c'est dans la poche mais il est bien loin de la vérité ! Bz/Rw
1. Le pari

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire toujours avec le couple Blaise/Ron. J'espère que ça vous plaieras, bonne lecture !**

**TOUT CA POUT UN PARI**

**Prologue**

_Salle commune des serpentards, Dimanche 23 octobre_

- Putain, j'memmerde !

- Blaise, veut-tu surveiller ton language ! On ne parle pas comme ça devant un Malfoy et....

- Oh, franchement Drago, ne commence pas à faire ton bourge coincé-du-cul, s'il-te-plait !

- Mon... MON BOURGE COINCE-DU-CUL ?! s'étrangla à moitier le dit courge coincé-du-cul.

Pansy, je t'assure que si tu n'était pas une de mes meilleures amies, tu serais morte et six pieds sous-terre entrain de bouffer des pissenlits par la racine à l'heure qu'il est.

- Pfff, arrêter de vous disputez tous les deux, c'est chiant ! Faut trouver quelque chose à faire parce que là, sincèrement, je galère !

- Ouais, en plus on peut même pas aller faire chier St Potty et sa clique de Gryffis vu qu'ils sont tous partis à Pré-au-lard.

- Et si on faisait des paris ?

- Des paris ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons en levant au même instants un sourcil sceptique ( à croire qu'ils s'entraînent devant leurs miroirs ).

- Oui ! Aller, des bons vieux paris serpentardients, ça fait longtemps !

- Evidemment, la dernière fois qu'on en a fait, on avait 13 ans et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarquée Panse, maintenant on en a 17 !

- Rooooooo, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez-être rabat-joie ! Et justement, puisque on a 17 ans, les paris vont êtres, disons... plus interessants. Finit la serpentarde d'un ton mystérieux.

- Ok, si tu veut, bon c'est quoi les paris ?

- Il va y'en avoir qu'un et si la personne perd son pari, elle devra 20 gallions aux deux autres et faire la gage qu'elles lui donneront, alors que si elle le gagne, les deux autres donneront 20 gallions chacuns à la personne plus le droit de donner un gage à une des deux, ça vous va ?

- Ok, et comment on va savoir qui va devoir faire le pari ?

Pansy sourit asser...sadiquement et se tourna vers le métisse :

- Et bien, Blaisou, toi qui te faisait chier, voilà un bon moyen d'y remerdier !

- Pffff, tes paris je les gagnes tout le temps, c'est pas drôle...

- J'ai exactement le pari qu'il te faut, alors tu relève le défi ?

- Ouais, mais préparez vos gallions. A lors c'est quoi ce pari SI interessant ?

- Bien, on sait tous que Weasley la belette est encore puceau et qu'il est hétéro, pas vrai ?

Drago et Blaise se jetèrent un regard, pas sûr de comprendre oùvoulait en venir leur amie.

- Euh... ouais... et alors ? demanda le brun.

Pansy eu un sourire légèrement moqueur.

- Alors mon p'tit Blaise, je te met au défi de dépuceler Weasley, ton pire ennemi, qui déteste les serpentards, surtout toi, et qui est grave en kiffe sur la miss-je-sais-tout et tout ça en un mois grand maximum !

-...... hein ? fit très intelligemment Blaise.

Drago lui sourit. C'est sûr que là, Blaise n'allait pas s'ennuyer !

- Tu veut que je me tape mon pire ennemi depuis la première année, Weslaide la belette et ça en un mois ?!

- T'as tout comprit !

- Pfffff, trop facile ! soupira le serpentard !

Pansy et Drago échangèrent un regard mi blasé mi amusé. C'est vrai que Blaise était très beau et avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente masculine de Poudlard (même féminine mais de ce côté là aucune chance étant donner qu'il était gay). Grand, métisse, brun aux yeux sombres piquetés d'or, petit nez droit et fin, bouche pleine et rosée, un corp finement musclé et sans aucune imperfection; bref Blaise avait tout pour lui mais il était un peu trop sûr de lui et avec Weasley cela n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Oui, les deux serpentard allaient bien s'amuser, cela ne faisait aucun doute et Zabini n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

**Voili, voilou, prologue terminé. Est-ce que l'histoire vous interesse ? Dites-le moi, à bientôt peut-être ;-)**


	2. Pas si facile que ça

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Alors voilà la suite, bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1**

_Cours de Potions, Lundi 24 Octobre, 8H30_

- SILENCE !

Les septième année se turent. Rogue n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur (comme d'habitude) et on pouvait entendre une mouche volée dans le couloir où se trouvait les dernières années de Gryffondors et Serpentards pour leur deux heures de potions du Lundi matin.

- Entrez et attendez au fond de la salle. Fit d'une voix sèche la chauve-souris des cachots.

Les élèves entrèrent se demandant pourquoi il fallait attendre au fond de la salle.

- Bien, suite à une idée de notre _cher_ directeur pour l'entente entre les maisons...

- Qu'est-ce qu'à encore imaginé le vieu fou ?!

- Ron ! Tu parle de ton directeur je te signal !

- Oui, désolé Mione. répondit le rouquin, penau.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même, amusé par l'attitude gamine du rouquin.

Blaise, qui était juste derrière, les observait, pensif. Si la belette était vraiment amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe, ça allait compliquer un peu la tâche. Mais bon, face à elle, il avait plus que toute ses chances !

- ... je vais vous changez de place et mettre un serpentard et un gryffondor l'un à côté de l'autre.

Un brouhaha de protestation suivit cette déclaration.

- Et tout ça SANS COMMENTAIRE !

Le silence revint.

- Bien, donc Miss Patil et Miss Bulstrode; Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson; Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter...

- Qu...

- SANS commentaire Mr Malfoy, donc je disais, Mr Finnigan et Mr Crabe; Miss Brown et Miss Oconnor; Mr Thomas et Mr Goyle; Mr Weasley et Mr Zabini et enfin, Mr Londubat et Mr Nott.

Le métisse fit un sourire confiant à ses deux amis avant d'aller s'installer à côté du rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un con Zabini ? demanda un Ron plus que pas content d'être à côté de son ennemi.

- Oh mais rien, je me disais juste que j'étais vachement content d'être à côté de mon p'tit rouquin préféré, lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire éclatant.

Ron faillit d'étouffer avec sa propre salive et le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Le serpentard rit légèrement avant de s'assoire.

- Non plus sérieusement, j'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, Dray est à coté du balafré et pansy à côté de la Miss-je-sais-tout-Sang-de-Boube alors....

- Ne l'insulte pas espèce de sale serpent, siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Blaise le regarda étonné avant de demander :

- Qui ça ?

- Hermione, ne l'insulte pas !

- Oh alors ça ne te dérange pas que j'insulte ton ami le balafré mais faut pas que je touche à ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça où je te jure que je te colle mon poing dans la gueule.

- Franchement, je vois pas ce que tu lui trouve ! Elle est même pas belle, elle à des dents de lapin, des cheveux qu'apparemment elle ne coiffe jamais, elle est toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, la preuve tout Poudlard à vu que tu lui courait après sauf elle, et en plus de ça, c'est une sale Sang-de...

POUM

Tout le monde se tourna vers la cause de ce bruit pour voir un Ron debout, rouge de colère et un Blaise par-terre, entrain de se tenir la mâchoire.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Alors Mr Weasley, on trouve amusant de frapper ses camarades ?

- Mais c'est lui qu'arrête pas de ....

- Je ne veut pas le savoir ! le coupa le professeur d'une voix sèche.

- Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor et Mr Weasley amener Mr Zabini à l'infirmerie. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous battres en chemin, c'est clair ?

Ron bougonna et sortis de la salle suivit de Blaise. Le trajet se faisait en silence, aucun d'eux n'ouvrait la bouche mais le serpentard finit par demander:

- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

- Bah j'veux comprendre, elle est m^me pas bonne à sauter...

POUM

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que t'as à me frapper, t'as un pète au casque ou quoi ?!

- Tu vas arrêter de lui manquer de respect ! Peut-être que Mione est pas la plus belle fille du monde et qu'elle à toujours le nez dans ses bouquins mais elle est aussi très intelligente, gentille, attentionnée, elle fait attention aux autres et...

- Oui, à tel point qu'elle ne te remarque même pas !

- Peut-être que je ne lui plaît pas, je peut pas lui en vouloir, j'suis pas un mannequin non plus, alors... dit Ron d'une petite voix asser amère.

Blaise le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Si tu veut mon avis, tu est dix fois plus beau qu'elle.

Ron regarda le dos du serpentard, étonné. Il rêvait ou Zabini venait de lui faire un compliment ? Ron sourit malgré lui et le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

_Salle commune des serpentards, même jour, 11H30_

- Et bah mon p'tit Blaise, ça à l'air bien partit avec Weasley la belette ! fit Drago d'une voix un peu (très) moqueuse.

- Oh ça a hein !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il te foute une patate en plein cours ?

- Pffff, j'ai insulté sa chère Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Ah bah bien joué, c'est sûr que comme ça, c'est dans la poche ! fit une Pansy morte de rire.

- Oui bon bah c'est bon, n'empêche que j'me suis un peu rattrapé, j'lui ai fait un compliment et je l'ai vu sourire.

- Ah oui, et tu lui à fait quoi comme compliment, parce que pour en trouver un sur la belette ça doit pas être facile !

- J'lui ai dit qu'il était dix fois plus beau que Granger.

- Bah ça, c'est pas difficile ! répondit Pansy goguenarde.

- Et tu le pense ?

- Bien sûr que non, ils sont à égalités, aussi moche l'un que l'autre !

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Blaise réfléchissait à un moyen de faire oublier la Granger au rouquin, parce que avant de le séduire, il fallait lui faire oublier cette sale petite Miss-je-sais-tout, et pour ça, il savait exactement qui allait l'aider. Un sourire sadique vint étirer les lèvres du beau métisse? Oui, tout compte fait, ce pari était vraiment interessant, il allait bien s'amuser...

**Premier chapitre finit ! Et désolé pour les fautes mais je suis vraiment nulle en orthoraphe ! Une petite review ? A bientôt :-)**


	3. Aide et rendez vous

**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD dsl, p'tit délire de l'auteure. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir ! Et klipotitatum, non je ne vais pas faire ma grosse sadique, lol. Promis ! ;-)**

**Donc, voilà le troisième chapitre, je sais que j'ai poster le deuxième aujourd'hui aussi mais j'avais que ça à faire alors j'le met quand même en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les deux autres, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

_Couloir du troisième étage, Lundi 24 octobre, 13H_

- Eh Smith !

Zacharias Smith se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'interpellait. Quand il la reconnue, il fut un peu étonné et demanda tranquillement:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veut Zabini ?

- Tu te souvient que tu as une dette envers moi, pas vrai ?

Le serdaigle grogna avant d'acquiesser (je ne vous raconterai pourquoi il a une dette envers Blaise, ça c'est une toute autre histoire).

- Bien, tu vas souvent à la bibliothèque pas vrai ?

- Evidemment, il faut bien que je m'instruise !

Blaise le regarda longuement, se retenant de sortir une réplique, après tout il avait besoin de lui alors autant ne pas se le mettre à dos !

- Bref, je veut que tu séduise Hermione Granger, tu dois souvent la voir vu qu'elle passe ses journées là-dedans.

(Gros blanc)

- .....Hein ? (Ca me rappelle quelqu'un...) Tu veut que quoi ???

- Tu as très bien compris, je veut que tu séduise Granger et qu'elle devienne ta petite amie au moins pendant un mois. Et tu ne peut pas refuser, tu as une dette envers moi et si tu ne le fait pas tu sais très bien ce que je pourrait faire...

Le serpentard avait murmurer les derniers mots d'une voix menaçante. Il vallait mieu ne pas se frotter à Blaise Zabini, tout le monde savait bien qu'il tenait TOUJOURS ses promesses.

- Oui, oui, je vais le faire mais pourquoi tu veut que je sorte avec elle ?

- Ca c'est pas tes affaires, j'ai mes raisons et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Maintenant fait ce que j'te dis ! répliqua le serpentard d'une voix sèche avant de se retourner et de partir .

- Ah et une dernière chose, ne répète cette conversation à personne, c'est clair ?

Et Blaise disparut au détour du couloir.

_Bibliothèque, Lundi 24 octobre, 17H_

* Non mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Franchement, j'étouffe !!!!! Y'a trop de livre, c'est déprimant *

- Mione, j'suis obligé de rester là ?

- Oui Ron, il faut que tu travail tes ASPIC

- Mais c'est dans 8 mois ! 8 MOIS !

- Oui mais plus tôt tu t'y mettra, plus tu auras de chance de réussir.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu oblige pas Harry à venir réviser aussi ?

- Parce que depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort l'année dernière, il a le droit de profiter de la vie, alors je le ferait réviser plus-tard. Aller au boulot, je revient, je vais chercher des bouquins.

- Ouais c'est ça, pffff, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour Mione !

Hermione se dirigea vers un rayon de la bibliothèque et regarda les livres.

- Euh... excuse-moi

- Oui ? Hermione regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle. Un serdaigle d'après son uniforme, plutôt pas mal se dit-elle.

- Hum... voilà... ça fait un bon bout de temps que je te vois ici et je n'ai jamais osé venir te parler mais enfin...euh...je m'demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi manger un p'tit truc à Pré-au-Lard ?

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon lui proposait quelque chose comme ça. Elle se reprit et répondit en rougissant un peu.

- Euh...oui d'accord et c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ah désoler j'me suis pas présenté, je suis Zacharias Smith et toi tu est Hermione Granger.

Hermione sourit.

- Et quand veut-tu y aller ?

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Euh bah c'est à dire que... là en fait j'avais prévu de réviser et ...

- Oh aller, tu révise tout le temps, un peu de détente ne te fera pas de mal !

- Euh... bon d'accord, allons-y .

Zacharias sourit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la drague ça se voyait, ça allait être plus facile que prévut.

- Ah Mione, t'es là. Tu veut bien m'expliquer ce truc parce que j'ai rien comprit et ... Pourquoi tu prend tes affaires ?

- Désoler Ron mais là, euh... je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Zacharias.

- Zacharias ? demanda Ron avec une grimace.

- Oui Zacharias Smith, un serdaigle, il est là-bas près de la porte. Figure toi qu'il vient juste de m'inviter à Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione était toute exitée.

- Oui mais on devaient réviser ensembles, tu m'a trainé jusqu'ici pour qu'on révise nos ASPIC

- Oh Ron, pour une fois ne pense pas qu'à toi ! Et profite-en pour révisé le cont^rle de métamorphose de demain, t'a pas intérêt à avoir une sale note !

Bon j'y vais, à plus-tard.

Et Hermione partit en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

- Je pense qu'à moi, je t'en foutrai moi des je pense qu'à moi.

- Alors Weasley, on parle tout seul ?

- Ah tien, t'es là toi ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Je ne savait même pas que tu conaissais ne serait-ce que le sens du mot bibliothèque.

- Ha. Ha. Ha, très drôle vraiment.

- T'es tout seul ?

- Ouais, c'est Mione qui voulait me faire réviser mais elle vient de partir avec un serdaigle qui l'a invitée je sais pas trop où...

- Quelqu'un a invité Granger ?!

Blaise se reprit devant le regard noir que lui lança Ron.

- C'est pas très sympas de sa part ça.

- Ouais...

- Et tu révise quoi ?

- La métamorphose mais j'comprend rien alors j'croit que je vais retourné dans la salle commune...

- Je peut t'expliquer moi !

Le gryffondor le regarda avec un air plus que sceptique.

- Bah quoi ? J'suis plutôt doué en métamorphose, j'suis même le meilleur après ta Granger.

Et oui, Blaise n'avait jamais éprouver aucuns scrupules à se vanter.

- C'est vrai, t'accepterai de m'aider ?

- Puisque je te le dis mais... c'est pas gratuit.

- Je m'disais bien aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veut en échange ? demanda le rouquin _légèrement_ agressif.

Blaise fit semblant de réfléchire.

- Hum... tu sais que demain y'a la fête foraine à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Ouais et alors ?

- Alors je veut que tu y aille avec moi.

- .. QUOI ?

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, d'abord Zabini voulait l'aider et en contrepartit il voulait qu'il... l'accompagne à la fête foraine !

- C'est non, trouve autre chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Harry y va avec Ginny et Moi je dois y aller avec Mione.

- Oh mais laisse-là respirer ! Y'en à toujours que pour ta Sang-de-Bourbe. T'as qu'à lui dire que tu peut plus y aller avec elle ! Elle s'est pas gênée aujourd'hui pour te laisser en pland alors fait pareil, merde !

Le rouquin regarda Blaise d'un air abasourdis. Pourquoi il s'énervait ?

- Peut-être mais je tiens mes promesses et ...

- RON

- Oh Hermione, tu es revenue ? fit Ron avec un sourire.

- Oui mais je repart. C'était juste pour te dire que je suis vraiment désolée mais demain je ne pourrait pas aller à la fête foraine avec toi, tu vois euh... j'y vais avec Zach alors...

Le sourire de Ron se fanat et il répondit en reprenant un sourire qui sonnait faux:

- Ah oui d'accord, je comprend. C'est pas grave, t'inquiète.

- Cool, à plus-tard et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le gryffondor observa quelques instants la porte avant de se retourner vers le serpentard.

- Et bien je suppose que maintenant, je peut y aller avec toi...

- Je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'accroche à elle, tu vois bien qu'elle en a rien à faire de toi et ...

- C'est parce que je l'aime alors maintenant occupe toi de ton cul et vient m'expliquer cette foutue métamorphose à la con !

- Ok Ok, t'énerve pas. Blaise s'assit à côté du rouquin et commença à lui expliquer.

Il observait Ron qui faisait les exercices qu'il lui demandait de faire tout en réfléchissant.

Il semblait vraiment y tenir à sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle se fichait de lui, car Blaise avait bien conscience qu'Hermione était loin d'être bête et qu'elle avait bien remarquée que Ron l'aimait mais elle faisait comme si de rien était et elle lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il fallait à tout prit qu'il lui fasse oublier la Granger pour pouvoir avoir une chance de gagner son pari. Et encore après ça, ce ne sera pas dans la poche, après tout le rouquin était hétéro. Le métisse soupira. Finalemment ce pari n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait mais heureusement demain, il pourrait tenter un rapprochement pendant la fête.

- C'est bon j'ai finit. Ronald tendis sa feuille à Blaise ce qui sortit celui-ci de ses pensées. Il corrigea les exercises de Ron sous l'oeil attentif de celui-ci.

- Bon, c'est pas trop mal, tu as encore quelques erreurs mais c'est beaucoup mieu que tout à l'heure.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Chouette alors je peut avoir une bonne note demain ! Je pensait jamis dire ça un jour mais... merci Zabini !

Blaise fit un sourire sincère àà Ron ce qui déstabilisa légèrement celui-ci.

* Il a l'air vachement plus gentil quand il sourit comme ça, ça le rend encore plus beau et c'est vrai qu'il à un beau sourire et..... Minute !..... gentil ?... beau sourire ?.... ENCORE PLUS BEAU ?..... mais je parle d'un mec là et de ZABINI EN PLUS ! oh lalala, ça va pas du tout ! Ron reprend-toi, voilà respire, calme... Pfiou, faut que j'arrête de venir à la bibliothèque, ça e réussis pas du tout !*

Il fut sortit de ses reflexions par la chaise de Blaise qui racla au sol.

- Bon, je vais y aller. On se retrouve dans le hall demain à 13H ?

Le rouquin acquiesca. Blaise lui sourit encore une fois et quand il partit et qu'il fut de dos au rouquin son beau sourire se transforma en un sourire sadique et franchement moqueur...

**Fin du chapitre ! Pfiou, qu'il est méchant ce Blaise quand même ! lool, aller petite review ? A la prochaine ! :-)**


	4. La fête foraine

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire le plus rapidement la suite de ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera toujours autant, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

_Cours de sortilège, Mardi 25 octobre, 10H_

- ....Et alors je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Zach me propose ça. J'ai dû devenire toute rouge ohlala...

- Oui on sait Hermione, ça fait au moins la centième fois que tu nous le raconte ça; dit Harry d'une voix amusée en regardant son amie.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours, probablement parce que Hermione n'arrêtait pas de parler de Smith.

- Il est vraiment génial ! Et sinon Harry, nous pourrions aller à la fête foraine tous les quatre, toi, moi, Ginny et Zach.

Ses deux amis tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un seul mouvement sec.

- Euh...bien sûr Ron je t'aurais bien proposé de venir avec nous mais comme tu y vas seul je ne voudrai pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise...

- Mais arrête un peu, tu te comporte comme si t'étais la petite amie de l'autre abrutis.

- RONALD WEASLEY !

- Miss Granger que se passe t-il ?

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Désolé professeur.

- Bien reprenons, je disais donc, le sort de .....

- Ronald Weasley; reprit-elle plus doucement; premièrement Zach n'est pas un abrutis et ensuite je ne me comporte pas comme si j'étais sa petite amie c'est juste que je l'aime bien, et ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver juste parce que je t'ai fait remarquer que tu y allait seul et ....

- Et je peut savoir ce qui te fait dire que j'y vais seul ? la coupa le rouquin.

- Euh, et bien... tu devais y aller avec moi alors je suppose que tu y vas tout seul maintenant.

- Et bah tu te trompe, j'y vais pas seul, j'y vais avec Zabini; marmona le gryffondor.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-......Hein ? firent-ils d'une même voix pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous)

- Ouais, c'est pas que ça m'enchante, loin de là, mais hier quand j'étais à la bibliothèque je comprenais rien aux révisions pour le contrôle de métamorphose, il m'a proposé de m'aider mais évidemment c'était pas gratuit. Alos je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait en échange et il à répondu qu'il voulait que j'aille avec lui à la fête.

-.....Hein ? (et bah dis-donc, ils ont beaucoup de vocabulaire !)

- Ouais, ça m'a surpris autant que vous, je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête mais bon, je pouvait pas refuser sinon j'allait me taper une sale note en métamorphose, d'ailleurs, je croit que je l'ai réussis le contrôle.

- Et bah dis-donc, Zabini qui te propose un rencard, on aura tout vu ! s'exclama un Harry mort de rire.

- .AH très drôle Harry, vraiment.

- Bon et bah comme ça, aucun de nous n'y vas seul ! sourit Hermione.

- Ouais bah je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal et je croit que j'aurais encore préféré y aller seul, marmona le roux avant de suivre le cours.

_Hall de Poudlard, Mardi 25 octobre, 13H08_

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, t'es en retard j'te signal !

- Oh ça va hein, j'aurais pu ne pas venir alors c'est bon.

- T'aurais pas fais ça, un gryffondor ça tiens toujours ses promesses !

- Bon, on y va.

Blaise acquiessa et ils se mirent en route. Blaise détailla le rouquin qui marchait un peu devant lui. Il avait mis un jean bleu clair et un t-shirt rouge qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il descendit son regard vers la chute de reins du gryffondor.

*Ouais, plutôt pas mal foutu le p'tit gryffi... *

- Bon t'avance, on va pas y passer la nuit !

* Mais pas commode !*

Ils arrivèrent à la fête foraine quelques minutes plus-tard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et ils repérèrent Harry, Hermione, Zach (qui d'ailleurs, regarda Blaise d'une drôle de façon quand il le vit) et Ginny.

Ron s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer.

- Alors vous vous amusez bien ? questionna le roux.

- Oh oui ! répondit sa cadette, tu devrait aller faire le train fantôme, il fout vraiment les j'tons !

- Gin' tu sais très bien que je déteste les train fantôme et autre truc dans ce genre, ça me fait toujours flipper et y'a toujours plein d'araignées la-dedans

- Alors raison de plus pour qu'on y aille, sourit Zabini.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

- Bon euh Ron.... tu devrais aller essayer les différentes attractions.

- Oh mais c'est bon, j'irais après Mione, je peut rester un peu avec vous pour l'instant, sourit le rouquin.

- Non mais vas-y là... tu nous dérange, on était bien alors maintenant va t'amuser ailleurs !

Tout le monde la regarda et Ron perdit son sourire.

- Ah bon, d'accord. Euh....on..on se voit plus-tard.

Et il s'éloigna suivit de Blaise. Ron avait le visage sombre et les yeux humides. Ce que lui avait dit Hermione lui faisait un peu mal quand même. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle-la ? Ca y'ai un mec l'invite à une sortie, alors madame se prend pour je sais pas quoi ? Non mais franchement. Le lion soupira, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça de Mione, après tout , elle avait le droit de vouloir être un peu seule pour une fois.

- Je te l'avais dit, cette fille n'est qu'une sale pétasse !

- Non, elle a raison. C'est vrai que je suis un peu trop collant, et puis j'avais pas à m'incruster comme ça.

- Pffff, franchement Weasley, t'es désespérant ! Cette fille peut te dire n'importe quoi, tu lui trouvera toujours des excuses !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Zabini ? Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Mais c'est ce que je fait !

*Merde*

Le rouquin le regarda ébahis.

- Comment ça ? J'vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaire !

- Bon, voilà le train fantôme, aller on y va !

- Ah non tu m'emmenere pas la-dedans !

_Train fantôme, même jour, 13H35_

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ?!

Ron bougonnait depuis le début du train et il se retenait d'hurler en gardant les yeux baisser au sol pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Blaise, lui, s'amusait comme un p'tit fou d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau truc pour faire crier les passagers du train, le rouquin sursautait et se collait un peu plus à lui, sans s'en rendre compte apperemment.

Ils débarquèrent dans un couloir sombre et Ron sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Il y passa la main et en ressortit une petite bête à huit pattes toutes aussi moche les unes que les autres. Il cria et la jeta au loin. Et là il vit plein de ces _adorables_ petites choses (petites, sa dépend lesquels, il y en avait des géantes !) tout le long du chemin.

- Oh non, pas des araignées, pitié pas des araignées !

Ron s'affolait tout seul et Blaise le regarda.

- Calme-toi Weasley, elles vont rien te faire, c'est pas la petite bébête qui va manger la grande pas vrai ?

- Ca c'est ce que tu dis, mais au cas où tu n'aurait pas remarquer, il y en a qui font DEUX FOIS NOTRE TAILLE !!!

- Détend-toi, tu n'a qu'à fermer les yeux, comme ça tu les verra pas.

Le gryffondor fit ce que lui disait le métisse et ferma les yeux en marmonant.

- C'était pas une bonne idée, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée.

Le serpentard qui le regardait paniquer vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il alla l'essuyer avec son pouce faisant se rouvrir les yeux du rouquin. Il lui fit un sourire et glissa sa main dans celle du gryffi. Ron fut surpprit mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il se sentait un plus rassurer comme ça. Il referma les yeux et il serra un peu plus la main du vert-et-argent et il se détendit un peu.

Il ressortir cinq minutes plus-tard, Ron tenant toujours Blaise et ne s'en rendant visiblement pas compte. Quand il le remarque, il retira vivement sa main.

- Désolé, fit-il asser gêné

- Mais y'a pas de mal, lui répondit Zabini avec un sourire mystérieux.

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui arrivait au serpentard car celui-ci proposa d'aller acheter un truc à grignoter ce qu'il ne pu évidemment refuser. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et au grand étonnement de Ron, il s'amusa beaucoup et la compagnie de son ennemi ne le dérangea pas tant que ça. En fait, il était beaucoup plus gentil et sympas que ce qu'il imaginait . Si seulement il savait ...

**Finit ! Voilà, première tentative de rapprochement de Blaise et on découvre est une vraie garce lol ! Gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez pasà me donner votre avis, salut :-)**


	5. Trop sûr de lui

**Bonjour à tous ! : ) Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec la suite de « Tout ça pour un pari » ! Il a mis le temps à arriver celui-là mais j'ai finalement décidée de m'y remettre ^^' Par contre, pour « Quand le mensonge devient réalité » je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite donc je ne sais pas du tout quand elle arrivera xD. Enfin bref, j'espère que mon chapitre sera à la hauteur des anciens, Bonne lecture !! : )**

**Chapitre 5**

_Parc de Poudlard, Mercredi 26 octobre, 10h14_

Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient tranquillement assis sous un arbre près du lac entrain de discuter de leur journée à la fête foraine. Hermione était encore folle d'excitation d'avoir passé une journée avec son _si gentil_ et _si adorable_ Zach.

- Il est vraiment génial ! Tu trouves pas Harry ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent, on peut parler de beaucoup de choses ensemble, c'est vraiment super ! Et puis…

- Calme-toi Hermione, on est pas sourds tu sais. Sourit Harry en l'écoutant s'exciter toute seule. Puis il jeta un regard un peu inquiet à Ron qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la matinée. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Et toi Ron, comment c'est passée ta journée ? T'as pas eu trop de mal avec Zabini ?

- Hein ?.. Euh non ça va, c'était plutôt cool. Répondit le rouquin en repartant dans ses pensées.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il releva la tête pour découvrir ses amis entrains de le regarder étrangement, avec des yeux soupçonneux.

-… Quoi ?

- T'es bizarre…

Ron haussa un sourcil ne comprenant visiblement pas la réaction de ses amis.

- Quoi ?

- Oui c'est vrai, tu dis que t'as passée une bonne journée avec Zabini. ZABINI Ron !

- Il t'as menacé c'est ça ? Tu peux nous le dire tu sais, si il t'as fait quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Mais…mais non, il a juste été « gentil » pour une fois, c'est tout, il ne m'a rien fait !

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui Mione, je suis sûr !

Ces deux amis le regardèrent en silence encore quelques secondes puis haussèrent les épaules. Si Ron disait qu'il n'y avait rien alors c'est que c'était probablement vrai.

- Et alors vous avez fait quoi ?

- Pffff, un peu de tout, on a été dans le train fantôme, on a fait les montagnes russes, on a pris une…. Quoi ?

Nouveau blanc, nouveau choc !

- Vous… vous avez été dans le train fantôme ?

- Toi, t'as été dans le train fantôme ?

- Et avec Zabini ?

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire sous le regard abasourdis du rouquin. Celui-ci se renfrogna d'autant plus que le rire de ses deux amis ne semblait pas se calmer.

- J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent net et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? C'était pas une blague ?!

Le rouquin les regarda éberlué avant de se taper le front d'une main, d'un air exaspéré.

- Non, c'était pas une blague, je vous remercie.

- Désolés Ron, mais quand même toi dans un train fantôme, Zabini que tu trouves gentil… Franchement y'a de quoi se poser des questions !

- Vous en faites pas, j'ai passé une journée sympa avec Zabini, et heureusement, se sera la dernière. On va pas en faire toute une histoire.

- Oui t'as sans doute raison. Bon de toute façon, moi, faut que j'y aille. J'ai rendez-vous avec Zach. Leur dit Hermione avec un grand sourire et en se levant. A plus-tard les garçons.

- _J'ai rendez-vous avec Zach, oh lala_. Imita Ron d'une voix aigüe.

Harry pouffa.

- Sincèrement Ron, la jalousie ne te va pas du tout !

Le rouquin le regarda puis partit dans un fou rire vite suivit par le brun.

- Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes plutôt que d'attendre.

- Tu parles, elle en a que pour son Zach chéri ! Et puis je suis pas encore près.

- Comme tu veux.

- Et toi avec Ginny, ça c'est passé comment ?

- Oh bah on a …

_Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des Serpentards, même jour, même heure._

- Alors Blaisou, ce pari ça avance ?

- Pfff, bien évidemment, je t'ai dit que c'était trop facile.

- Ah oui ? demanda Sir Malfoy d'un air sceptique.

- Et oui ! Pour l'instant je suis en phase rapprochement et ça marche plutôt bien, faut juste le temps qu'il me fasse plus confiance et ensuite, il me mangera dans la main.

- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi, mais je crois pas que se sera aussi simple avec Weasley.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Bah vous vous détestez depuis 7 ans, je pense qu'il faudra plus qu'une petite _phase de rapprochement_ pour qu'il te fasse confiance…

- Pfff, tu es trop pessimiste Panse'.

- Et toi trop optimiste.

- C'est du gâteau, j'vous dit ! Et si c'est pour me décourager ou espérer me faire perdre, laissez tomber, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Les deux autres Serpentards se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, faudrait que quelqu'un apprenne un jour à se garçon borné le sens du mot « modestie » !

- Enfin bref, et comment tu compte lui faire oublier Granger ?

- Ca, c'est déjà fait…

Devant le haussement de sourcils de ses deux amis, le métis leur expliqua.

- J'ai demandé à Smith de la draguer et de sortir avec elle pendant au moins 1 mois et le reste, cette stupide Sang-de-Bourbe se débrouille très bien toute seule !

Les Serpentards sourirent d'une façon très serpantardesque, et un éclat de joie malsaine brilla dans le regard du métis.

Oh oui c'est sûr, ce pari il allait le gagner, coûte que coûte…

**Voilou, un p'tit chapitre court, c'est vrai, mais pour remettre les pendules à l'heure et me replongée dans l'histoire. En espérant que ce petit chapitre, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, faut l'avouer, vous ai plus quand même. A bientôt****.**


End file.
